El poder de un demiurgo
by Kristy SR
Summary: Ser un demiurgo hace que uno haga cosas asombrosas, pero a un alto precio.
1. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer:** El Ciclo de la Luna Roja pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

**Nota: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja". _Las emociones que me han tocado son ansiedad, sorpresa y esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ansiedad<strong>

* * *

><p>Allí está otra vez. Ya no es una sorpresa para ti encontrarte en este escenario. Las primeras semanas que te empezó a pasar, te sorprendió, pero luego se convirtió en algo normal; como una rutina que tenías que seguir día tras día. Sin embargo, después de todo ese tiempo, ahora te resulta difícil de afrontar. Eres un demiurgo, y eso cambia las cosas.<p>

Maldices en voz baja dentro del sueño; te has quedado dormido una vez más. Aunque sabes que por mucho que te apliques a ti mismo hechizos para no dormir, llega a un punto en el que tu cuerpo dice basta; y regresas otra vez a ese eterno sueño.

Levantas la mirada del suelo, y la diriges hacia ellos. Están todos sentados en las primeras filas. Son demasiados para acordarte de sus nombres, del momento en el que los conociste; pero hay una persona que te es fácilmente de reconocer: tu madre. Y te quedas mirándola.

Como las demás personas que están allí, su mirada está fija en ti. No lo entiendes; no sabes que es lo que esperan. ¿Acaso quieren que hagas algo? Pero eso ahora mismo no te importa.

Otra vez vuelves a ser preso de ese sentimiento de culpa. Tu pecho vuelve a moverse agitadamente y quieres huir de allí. Te ahogas. No eres capaz de aguantar su mirada. Ni la de ella; ni la de nadie. Y aparece una vez más esa palabra en tu cabeza. _Asesino._ Porque eres un asesino. Lo sabes. Llevas arrebatando las vidas de las personas que están a tu alrededor desde el momento de tu nacimiento. Incluso la de ella. Tu propia madre.

Pronto la gente aprendió a estar alejado de ti. Tu padre también, incapaz de soportarlo más. Incapaz de estar con la persona que le arrebató la vida a su mujer por muy hijo suyo que fuese. Solo tu abuelo tuvo el suficiente valor para quedarse contigo, diciéndote la verdad por delante: que era tu culpa. Cosa que los demás no se atrevían a hacer.

Fue un poco irónico de que lo que te pasara estuviera relacionado con Rocavarancolia. Y aunque no se lo digas a nadie, te alegras de haber venido aquí. De no seguir haciendo daño a las personas que están a tu alrededor; y también de encontrarte a ti mismo. Pero, a pesar de todo, el peso de sus muertes quedará siempre sobre tu consciencia.


	2. Sorpresa

**Nota:** Aquí está otra viñeta. No sé si he descrito muy bien esta emoción, pero esto ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

* * *

><p>Las ojeras son visibles en vuestros ojos y, aunque tuvieseis sueño, es imposible dormir. Falta pocos minutos para que salga la Luna Roja y todos estabáis demasiados nerviosos para hacerlo. Sentados en el suelo, aguardáis con impaciencia.<p>

Todavía recuerda cuando hace casi un año los once os reunisteis en la plaza, confusos y desorientados, sin saber lo que os depararía este lugar. Ahora, de esas once personas, solo quedan siete. Y de ellas, uno está luchando por su vida y otra se ha convertido en algo indescriptible.

Pero ya no puede pensar nada más; porque sucede. Una luna roja como el color de la sangre empieza a asomarse por el cielo lleno de estrellas. Solo tienes un momento para maravillarte ante la visión, al igual que los demás; cuando de golpe, la extraña sensación que llevas sintiendo desde hace un par de días, sacude tu cuerpo de arriba abajo haciéndote soltar un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa. Notas como las barreras que has levantado desde hace muchos años desaparecen de golpe, haciéndote sentir completamente desprotegido. Y escuchas un grito cerca de ti, pero estás demasiado conmocionado para saber a quien pertenece.

Empiezas a sentir más y más, como nunca antes lo has hecho: el miedo, el dolor… Pero también algo completamente distinto: la vida. Sientes la vida que hay a tu alrededor: árboles, personas y demás criaturas desconocidas para ti. El bullicio de la sangre corriendo debajo de la piel. El latido descolocado del corazón de tus compañeros. Cosas que te abruman demasiado, pero que a la vez piensas que es algo maravilloso.

Antes de que te dieses cuenta, notas lágrimas bajar por tus mejillas. No recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste. ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Siete? Y te sientes bien. A pesar de las extrañas sensaciones que te embargan, te sientes feliz. Eso es lo último que piensas antes de perder la conciencia.


	3. Esperanza

Nota: No me gusta, y creo que no me ha salido muy bien lo que se dice esperanza, pero es lo que ha salido. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza <strong>

* * *

><p>Te has escondido en una de las numerosas habitaciones vacías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces, cuando crees que ya estás completamente solo, te sientas en el suelo y dejas caer las lágrimas que han retenido tus ojos. Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde el cambio, pero aun así todavía hay veces que las emociones son demasiado para ti; y no quieres que los demás vean lo que te afecta.<p>

Pasados unos minutos, se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—¿Bruno? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le llama la voz de Natalia.

Rápidamente limpias tus mejillas.

—Nada —contestas.

Pero ella te mira poco convencida y cierra la puerta que está a su espalda; camina hacia donde estás, y se sienta a tu lado. Otra vez tu corazón vuelve a latir de forma apresurada, de una forma que nunca lo ha hecho antes, y no puedes evitar que eso te asuste un poco. Intentas reprimir ese extraño sentimiento, pero no puedes.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Le miras sorprendido. Es la primera vez que alguien te pregunta eso. Nadie de tu familia se ha preocupado realmente por ti; y oír esas palabras, especialmente de los labios de ella, era muy gratificante; como si en verdad le importaras. Pero sabes que seguramente no es así. Ella no te ha dicho nada desde el día en que dijiste lo que sentías. ¿Acaso ahora iba a ser diferente? Sabes que seguramente no sea cierto, pero no puedes evitar preguntártelo por muy estúpido que sea parezca.

Tardas un poco en contestar, pero al final respondes.

—Todavía me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme al cambio. Eso es todo —respondes restándole importancia.

—Supongo que el cambio es mucho más difícil para ti que para los demás. Estás muy cambiado. Todavía se nos hace extraño verte actuar de una forma muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados —contesta—. Pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte. Puedes contar conmigo. No estás solo en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Y notas una mano sobre la tuya, haciéndote sobresaltar un poco, pues no estás acostumbrado a que te trates de esa forma. Estás nervioso. ¿Se supone que deberías de hacer algo? Ya no sabes que pensar exactamente. No sabes por qué actúa de esa forma contigo pero, aunque sea muy poca, no puedes evitar tener algo de esperanza. Porque quizás, después de todo, puede que tuvieras una pequeña posibilidad de que sienta algo por ti.


End file.
